


The Hangover

by samthesasquatch



Category: Supernatural, The Hangover
Genre: AU, Accidental Drug Use, Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, The Hangover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthesasquatch/pseuds/samthesasquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOME GUYS JUST CAN'T HANDLE VEGAS.</p><p>“Listen, sweetheart. Uhh…things kinda got outta control and well, we lost Sam.” </p><p>“What?! But we’re getting married in like five hours!”</p><p> “Yeah, that ain’t gonna happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short 'taster' of the fanfic to see whether or not I should continue writing it. So all comments, kudos and criticisms are welcome! If people seem to want me to carry on, the next chapter will be up faster than you can say 'Vegas'! 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas everyone!

**Bridal Suite - Morning**

This afternoon she was going to be a Mrs Jessica Lee Winchester. She liked the sound of that... it had a sort of ring to it. So far though, she was still only Miss Moore and would probably stay that way if husband-to-be turns up late. His absence was so out of character. She completely and utterly blamed Dean. He was so irresponsible. Jess sighed and let her maid of honour, Jo, pin her hair up with the heirloom that belonged to Mary Winchester and her mother before her. It was a cerulean hair pin which had been used for four generations. It made her feel like she belonged to the family which put a small delicate smile on her face.

However, her thoughts were interrupted as her Dad stormed in to the room, eyes ablaze. “Any word from Sam?” he asked, knowing full well the answer.

“No, but I’m sure he’s…” she replied but her voice trailed off as her cell phone started to ring. She quickly answered it and said “Hello?”

**Mojave Desert – Morning**

Dean rubbed his aching head and leaned against the glass of the payphone. His shirt was torn to pieces, his sunglasses were bent and lacking a lens....and oh yeah, there was a thin trickle of blood dripping from his nose (God it hurt). To say he was a little disheveled would have been one hell of an understatement. 

“Jess, it’s Dean.” He said, glancing over to his near-totalled 67’ Chevy Impala where Cas and Charlie were sitting, looking no better than him.

“Hey, Dean!”

“Listen, sweetheart. Uhh…things kinda got outta control and well, we lost Sam.” 

Jess stared down at her phone, her mouth agape. She swallowed hard before placing the phone back beside her ear. “What. Did. You Say?”

"We're supposed to get married in FIVE HOURS!!!" 

Dean squinted from the sharp sunlight hitting his eyes. “Yeah, that ain’t gonna happen.” He said, chewing on his lower lip.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 40 hours earlier. Freeway.

**40 hours earlier**

Dean sped down the freeway in his sleek black 67' Chevy Impala as AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' blasted through the speakers. He adjusted his mint condition aviators and glanced at the other two who were seated in the back. Charlie drummed her fingers to the beat of the song whilst Cas sat awkwardly in his trenchcoat and tie despite the fact that it was like 100 degrees outside. This would be Cas' first real night out and damn was he in for one hell of a surprise. Sam however, had already fallen asleep and was drooling, his face pressed against the cool glass of the window (and he called Dean disgusting!). 

"This is gonna be the best weekend ever!" Charlie yelled, jolting Sam awake. 

"Relax Sammy." Dean chuckled, earning him bitch-face 2.0 from his little brother. 

"Oh, did I ever get to show you a picture of my new girlfriend?" Charlie interrupted, an excited gleam in her eyes. 

"No, let's see." Dean and Sam said in unison. 

"She looks nice...good for you Charlie." Sam replied.

Dean took a peek and wolf whistled. "Wow, she's hot. Ménage à trois, Charlie?"

"Wow, so mature Dean." 

"What your brother said."

"What? It was worth a shot." 

It was quiet for a few moments before Cas interrupted. "I'm not sure I'm ready to consume copious amounts of alcohol in this city of inequity, Dean. Are you sure this is a wise decision for your brother's celebration of his eternal love for his bride-to-be?" 

"Dude, speak ENGLISH. You can't have a bachelor party without some booze and babes. Learn to have some fun in your life, Cas. Just relax, it's gonna be a night to remember..."


	3. Dean Martin Suite

They arrived just as the last rays of sunshine began to fade. The group hopped out of the Impala, a look of exhilaration crossing their features. The party had started. With Dean leading them, they made their way in to the hedonistic and glamorous casino. Dean took of his shades and grinned at a group of smoking hot women passing them by, checking them out and giving them a wink. He then slid off a drink from a nearby waitress's tray and downed it. He was loving this place already.

They stop at the front desk and wait for Dean to do all the talking. A weedy looking guy, glanced up at them from behind the desk. "Welcome to El Sol." 

"We're checking in by the name of Angus comma Young." Dean replied, watching as the man who's name tag reads 'Garth' types into the computer at an agonizingly slow speed.

"Yes, we have you down for a one night stay in an economy suite--"

"Hold it right there, Garth. This is my brother. My only brother, Samuel Winchester. In two days, he is to marry the woman of his dreams, she is of great beauty and....strong teeth, do you understand? A woman of gigantic boobs who will give him many, many sons..."

"I don't understand..." Garth says, looking at the other three whose faces are bright red with embarrassment. 

"My two other friends have traveled great distances, across many deserts, to be here. This isn't just a night in a hotel for us, Garth: this is a family reunion. Perhaps you too have family situated great distances away, in a foreign country with much sand?" Dean says, reaching out to pat him on the arm. "Then, I have but one question for you, friend: if they came to town, would you put them in an economy suite?"

"No...no sir."

"Well, then. I think one of us needs to get back on his computer there and find us a suitable room."

Garth frowns at the cocky man but types away anyway as instructed. "All the deluxe rooms are taken. The Dean Martin suit is available, but I'd have to ask my--"

"Dean-o will be fine." Dean says, winking at his friends. The room was clearly for them, it even had his name in the title! "Send up a case of Cristal, two bottles of vodka, four BLT sandwiches, and a crate of skinless mangos...Do you guys want anything?"

Sam and Charlie look at him completely bewildered and shake their heads. Cas looked like he wasn't even paying attention.

"Well, okie dokie. Oh, and have Jean-Marie cook up a dozen of those duck skewers I like so well. He knows the ones."

"How would you like to pay?"

"American Express."

Dean slips his shades back on and turns to face Cas. "Dude, give him your AmEx."

"What?"

"Come on, man. Dude, I paid for the gas. Stop being such a cheapskate."

Cas' mouth opens and shuts like a fish out of water, then glares at him with annoyance before handing it over.


	4. Diddy's ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether this crossover is working out or not so if you guys could give me some feedback that'd be lovely so I can determine whether or not I should continue.

They enter the room, disheveled and excited. When they look around the room for the first time, their mouths drop wide open in shock. The suite is massive. There's a complete lounge area, two flat screen TV's, a stocked bar and several bedrooms. They just stand there in complete and utter surprise for what seems like forever when suddenly, Charlie interrupts the silence "This is bigger than my house."

Dean however, brushes past them totally unfazed like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Get dressed ladies! We're wheels up in ten." 

Sam and Charlie share a glance and grin at each other before going off to claim there rooms, leaving Cas standing there alone. "I am not getting paid back, am I?" he grumbles, sending Dean a deadly glare.

Five minutes later, Charlie is brushing her teeth while at the next sink over, Sam is carefully selecting his facial wash from his highly organized toiletries kit and begins washing his face with icy cold water. Dean is laying sprawled on the black leather couch, feet propped up and already dressed, shades still on. 

"So, you ready for Sunday?" Charlie asks, spitting the toothpaste in to the sink.

"Yeah, I guess. I thought I'd be really nervous, y'know? But I'm actually just really psyched."

She nods, impressed as she washes off her toothbrush. "Jess' dad still hate you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Any closer to figuring out why?"

"I guess he wanted more for his girl. I mean, I'm a teacher who makes 45 grand a year, and he's a titan of industry who makes 45 grand a day, you know? I sort of get it..."

"And you're bangin' his daughter!" Dean calls out from the other room.

"And there's that." Charlie says laughing. 

"You got floss?" Sam asks, ignoring his brother's 'witty' remark.

She shakes her head. "Cas, you got floss?" Sam asks. 

Castiel walks into the bathroom and nods, handing Sam his wash bag. "Here." he says as he hands it over gently. Sam takes it, searching for the floss but what he finds instead surprises him completely. "Holy Christ!" he yelps, holding up a small black ring box with a huge diamond engagement ring inside. Cas quickly reaches for it but Sam slaps his hand away.

"I had decided not to inform anyone about that."

Just then Dean walks in and breaks the shocked silence "Anyone got a rubber--? Jesus, look at the size of that thing?!"

"It's Castiel's. For Meg." Charlie interrupts.

"Damn, who made it? Diddy?"

"Actually, I was attempting to keep it a secret."

"You're gonna propose...to _her_? Well, I'll be damned."

"Shut up, Dean. Where d'you get it, Cas?" Sam asks.

"It is a family heirloom. It's generations old. I was going to propose to Meg this weekend."

Charlie throws her arm around Cas, "Well now we have two things to celebrate!"


End file.
